Miracles
by Spider-MansWoman
Summary: What if Jacob Black imprinted on a girl, he and his friends grew up with at school? This girl wasn't like the rest, she was Christian, and she sure had a troubled past. Jacob imprints on her, and he comes to find out why he had liked her as a kid. But everything doesn't go back to the way it was. Things just get worse, and Aries doesn't know if she can handle it.


**Edited**

...

* * *

 _May, 2006_

La Push might be small, but it was still pretty big if you count the Reservation apart of town. Considering that I live close to Forks, and Olympia, I ride the bus. They only have two to three buses because mostly everyone lives in town but the other two are more for sports. I rested my head on the cold glass as my warm breath fogged up the spot, I closed my eyes as a particular song began to play. My tense shoulders relaxed, but I then scowled a bit as I heard profanities rip through the back of the bus. I didn't mind, I ignored them, the swear words were thrown around, but I got mad, and I could feel my adrenaline began to pump when I heard them say Jesus Christ in vain.

Leaning up on my knees, I faced toward the back, I yanked out my earbuds, and scowled but calmed myself down.

"Hey" I yelled over the commotion, the bus quieted down. "That's my friend your talking about," I said more lowly, and calmly.

There were a few laughs, "Are you that lame you can't get any real friends, so you have imaginary friends?" One boy with blonde hair asked with a grin.

"No, I have ' _real_ ' friends," I actually made air quotes, "And I'm sure any of your imaginary friends would be the only ones laughing with you. I might have beliefs, but that doesn't mean that keep myself from the real world," I went to sit, but then turned around. "This might sound rude, but you might want to try living in the real world," There was a chorus of oohs and laughter.

"Nice one," A girl, with the same black pin straight hair like all the others in La Push, cross from me smiled. She scanned my outfit, "I love what you did to those jeans, I think it's really creative," I looked down at my jeans that had became bleached white and ripped from an uneven mix in the washer.

I wore my winter boots and a solid color t-shirt with zip up hoodie, I smiled a thanks before commenting on hers. She smiled even wider, and I could hear a voice telling me to speak to her again.

"This might seem weird or 'lame' but I want to invite you to my church on Sunday, if you'd like. We're doing something different since Easter's coming up, if your interested," I smiled.

"Huh, are you sure it won't burn down with me in it?" She joked.

"Trust me, we've had a murder come in, and seen some wonderful miracles, it didn't burn down for him. I'm pretty sure it won't for you," She laughed, but nodded.

"I was just joking," She smirked. "I'll see what I can do, I'll get back to you on that," Hannah smiled before turning back to her window.

' _Saving another soul?_ ' I thought.

I didn't get a reply, instead the bus stopped abruptly, and my face slammed into the seat in front of me.

"I deserved that," I whispered, rubbing my nose.

…

Closing my locker, I swung my backpack onto my shoulders, I looked down at the folded note in my hands. It had fallen at my feet when I opened my locker, it had my name on it. I memorized the style of the writing so I could sneak glances at other students as they wrote. I unfolded it, but I shoved the feeling of enthusiasm, and hope away knowing it couldn't be anything. I stopped in my tracks, and looked around for a group of boys in a corner laughing, and hiding. But I hadn't seen Jacob, Quil, or Embry anywhere in sight, I knew it wasn't them because they haven't been in school for a while now. What kind of trouble they get into this time? It could have been anything, I folded the paper back up, and shoved it into the side pocket of my backpack. I pushed my deep burgundy hair behind my ear, and continued walking to first period. I sat in my normal seat in the back by the windows, and pulled out my English notebook to a blank sheet of paper.

Writing down some comments, and then walked over to the basket, I folded it in half before dropping it in. I glanced at the door seeing Jacob walk in, I noticed that he had gotten taller and muscular. Growing up with Black, Ateara, and Cal,l I had also noticed what their parents looked like. Jacob looked more like his father. Sarah Black worked beside my mother in photography, and record label business.

Jacob noticed that I was looking at him, he glanced at me, he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened before turning away. I also turned away and went to go back to my seat.

When I turned, Jacob was there smiling slightly, with a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He ran a hand over his face.

"No," I averted my gaze, and ran a hand through my hair, "I zoned out, sorry."

That was true, somewhat, but it looked like he had a major growth spurt over the past week. He looked older than sixteen, and to be honest, he was gorgeous.

"Oh," He smiled, he walked out of the room.

I sat back in my seat, doodling on the cover of my notebook, hearing a loud bang, and crash against lockers. I flew out of my seat, curiosity was coming out of me, I gasped when Paul Lahote's body was thrown my way. A student pulled me away, I looked straight ahead to see a heaving chest of Jacob Black. Embry was struggling to hold Jacob back as Seth, and Quil held back Paul.

Knowing that these Quileute boys will get themselves in loads of trouble, it looked like other people wanted to break the rules too. I tripped, and then was kicked me in my stomach, I gasped as I held my stomach.

 _What the?..._

I groaned, glancing up to hear shuffling, I seen Seth, and Embry glancing down at me. I lifted my eyes to see Jacob staring back, he gone rigid.

That's all it took, all his rage was gone, and was replaced with worry, and fear clear, but he covered it up and scowled at Paul. I felt an unnatural pull towards him, Paul was shaking with laughter, he gaze shifted back at me, and then people started chanting for a 'fight'. They got louder and louder, I was standing up, and someone helped me up to my feet. Teachers began to break everyone up, I was lifted away to the nurse.

…

I rubbed my stomach, I seen a faint patch of a growing purple mark. Nothing ever really happened to me like this, God brought trails to me, but I had never a victim. I had been called to the office, I went to sit when someone shoved past me, I glanced over my shoulder to see the kid that kicked me, snickering.

 _Don't engage with him._

I saw a flash of hatred, and threat in his brown eyes, I remembered one of the messages about the Devil or a demon in a body, and was threatened because of your power, and your work in God. His lips curled back, I stood up straight with my shoulders back, and I leveled my chin with the floor. He hissed, but then the principal came out, and flashed a warning glare at him.

I sensed eyes on me, and I glanced at the group sitting in the chairs against the wall. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Paul they were all watching me, I looked away, a shaky breath leaving my mouth. I hated eyes on me, I began to fidget, and reached up for my necklace. Slight panic went through me when it wasn't there. I needed to find it.

"Miss. Aries Woodlight," Mr. Folin gestured for me to enter his office.

As soon as I was in the room, I turned to him, "I lost my necklace." I put my backpack on the chair to rampage through my books, and the pockets.

"Your necklace? What did it look like?" He opened the door again. "We'll go look for it, and we'll talk about what happened."

"Okay. It's a silver cross, there's tiny diamonds on it too," I zipped up my bag.

"Come on, we'll go look for your necklace," He let me go ahead to the lobby doors.

"You mean this one?" Seth pulled out a cross on a silver chain.

I grinned at him, taking it from him, "Thank you," He nodded with a smile. "You literally saved my life. My mother would've killed me, if I lost it," I slipped it over my head.

It wasn't big or fancy, it was a regular cross on a small silver chain. The only thing that made look expansive was the small diamonds.

"Was really expensive?" The woman at the desk asked, gazing at it.

"It was when my third great grandfather bought it for his wife, it's been passed down over the generations. It's follows down our family line," I tucked it under my shirt.

…

I shut my locker door, walking down the courtyard path toward the buses, pulling out my phone. Slipping my earbuds in, I jumped when Jacob appeared at my side.

"Hey," He smiled at me.

I returned his smile, "Hey."

 _Why is he talking to me?_

He looks nervous, and kind. His eyes dance around nervously, and he doesn't know where to put his hands. I smirk at him.

"So how are you doing?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned, friendly.

I sigh, and put on a show of thinking, "I'm well aside from the bruise on my stomach. I'll survive," I glance up at him.

"You know, I'll kick his as-, I'll beat him up if you want," I snickered, as he caught himself.

"Look, just because I'm religious doesn't mean you can't act yourself. But do lower down on the swearing, it's a very bad habit to have," I stuff my hands in my coat pockets.

"Okay," He smirked, "Would you want to come over for a few hours?"

I glanced at him as if he had lost his mind.

"My mother will be there. I think s-she'll want to know how y-you're doing," He rubbed the back of his neck.

 _Since when is Jacob Black nervous?_

I thought about it, I haven't hung out with him for a long time. I don't even remember the last time I hung out with Jacob, Quil, and Embry together.

"Sure," I smiled up at him, "I'm just gonna text mom," I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to my mother.

It looked like he did too, "My mom's okay with it."

My phone chirped, "So is mine. But I have to be home by seven. She wants me to stop at the house now though for something."

"Cool," He smiled, and he lead me to his car.

"Is that the car Embryo's been talking about?" I gawked at the red Rabbit VW, Jacob laughed at my use of the nickname.

He raised a brow at me, "Didn't you see it Sophomore year?"

"You were barely here after February. You were always dropped off, or I think you walked," I say, looking out the window of the Rabbit.

"Stalker much?" He grinned.

I shrug, "No, I observe," I threw him a sly smirk.

He laughed, and I climbed in, I watched as his huge body fold into his Rabbit clown car. I might be 5'6 but I wasn't as big as him. He was, at least, 6'6 or possibly 6'7. He had always been a scrawny little fellow, and I had always been taller than him.

"What?" He asked, smirking.

"Nothing," I shook my head, he pulled out of the parking lot.

It was a shorter drive to the Rez than to my house, the rain had stopped an hour ago, but with the smell of rain in the air. I knew it wasn't over, as per usual. I didn't mind it as much, and my mother called it depressing, but I just said I've liked it for years. I didn't know why, I just did, I liked it when it was sunny out too, but it was mostly clear at night so I always stared at the moon. Something told me that my life was going to change, for good... and for the bad of it all.

I prayed it was mostly for good. But I could sense it was going to be hard to keep the faith in these times ahead. I was going to take advantage of it, but also cherish it.

' _Trust in me. Always have trust in me._ '

…

I heard Patch barking within the house, I smiled when I saw him barking through the window, on the couch. My blonde, petite mother pulled him down, and unlocked the door. Jacob was behind me, I was met by my cousins, and mother at the kitchen table playing cards. And talking about something called trumping.

"Hey," Aunt May greeted, with a bright smile.

Jacob shut the door behind me, and then Patch almost knocked me over with kisses, and whining. I laughed, pushing him off me, "Down!" Patch gazed up at Jacob with puppy dog brown eyes, and his excitement clear, "Put that rocket back in it's pocket, young man."

Jacob looked down horrified at his fly but the room erupted in laughter. "Patch gets too excited, but he's still a puppy though."

"So your Jacob Black?" Mom eyed him up, and down. "I've heard a lot about you over the years."

Jacob glanced at me when I finished greeting my family members, and sat on the couch. Patch came up, and sat in my lap, I grunted when his weight fell over me.

"Oh my goodness, boy! Your not small anymore, you big lug,"I blew in his face.

He stared at me out the corner of his eye, I glanced at my family,and Jacob. Patch started panting again, he watched me as I blew in his face again. He covered my face in wet, but none slobbery kisses, I giggled uncontrollably, and rubbed the side of his neck.

"So what did you want, ma?" I asked, as I pushed Patch away.

"My evil plan has come into place," She said above a whisper, but it was clear she wanted the others to hear. "We're going to kidnap Jacob, he's gorgeous so it works," I gaped at her.

"Mother!" I couldn't hold back my laughter. I left my backpack on the couch, but shoved my phone in my back pocket.

She made a pretend evil laugh, "I will get you my pretty, and your little…" She looked around then spotted his car. "car too."

"Oh jeez," I laughed. "Run, Jake! Run!" I pushed him out the door.

Mom was laughing along with the others. We headed on our way to his house, on the Rez.

…

"Your mom's a little crazy, right?" Jake glanced at me then back to the road.

"Yeah, but I love her to death. It's good to keep around a nutter or two, it makes life interesting," I grinned.

"Yeah," He smiled, that was the end of our conversation.

We pulled up to the little red house I always used to come to after school. I scanned the place, the shed, the backyard and the lights on inside the little house. It was all the same, it was a home away from home.

"A long time, huh?" I looked over at Jacob on the driver side of the car. I nodded, smirking.

"Too long." I reply.

The door to the house opened, Sarah came out but she yelled inside, and grinned at me. Billy Black was behind her, leaning on a polished wooden cane.

"Oh, look at you Aries, you're a goddess," Sarah Black enveloped me in a warm hug as she came out from the house.

"Thank you, you don't too bad yourself," I smiled at her.

"Aries Woodlight, as I live, and breathe I didn't recognize that it was you," Billy Black walked over to me, and hugged me.

I was an inch taller than Sarah, but Billy was at least six foot, Jacob came to stand at my flank. I gazed up at Jacob, but we turned when an angry Paul came out of the forest.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?!" He yelled, his eyes glaring daggers at me. "What are _you_ doing _here_?!"

My heart began pounding in my chest, I have never been afraid of Paul Lahote in my life. But right now, he was scaring the living hell out of me. It looked like Paul was going to have one of his major flip outs.

" _Paul_ , calm down," Billy came to stand beside me.

Jacob put an arm out in front of his father, "Paul, don't do this. Not now," Jacob stepped forward, which caused a magnetic reaction in me.

I moved with him, I was kinda in an open space once Billy went back next Sarah, so I went right to Jacob. Paul scoffed, looking at me.

"Even though you imprinted, she clings to you, that's hilarious," He smiled, humorously, glaring right at me.

 _What is up with him? Was he on his period or was it a serious case of PMS?_

I didn't know what it was, but it was starting to freak me out when he began to tremble, violently. I stepped back when Jacob, too, started trembling, I didn't know if it was from anger, or from the cold. The cold didn't seem to bother them because Paul for one was wearing shorts, and Jacob was wearing a long sleeve shirt, but I feel the heat radiating off of him.

 _What is imprinting, by the way?_

"Jacob, what is he talking about?" I gazed up at the towering boy.

"Nothing, it's nothing," He glanced at me then back to Paul.

"Nothing?!" Paul roared. "It's not nothing?!" Now his body was jerking uncontrollably.

"Paul!" Sam Uley came out of tree line along with Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, and Jared. " _Stand down_!"

 _Stand down?! Is this a military movie or something?_

 _Don't say anything. Get back._

I listened, Billy pulled me back quickly. I shrieked when a dark silver wolf exploded from Paul, his lips curled back in a snarl. Paul lounged at us, I instantly dodged, bending backwards when I seen a huge paw with claws come flying at me. In Jacob's place was a russet brown wolf, and he shoved the attacking wolf away. I fell onto my butt as I stared after the creatures.

 _What is going on?!_ I screamed in my head. Continuing to watch the russet wolf that had been my Jacob.

No, not _my_ Jacob.

Just Jacob Black, but he was not fully human, he was a shapeshifter. So was Paul Lahote, and I was guessing the rest of the people at the tree line were shapeshifters too. Sam had phased or exploded into a black wolf, and I was amazed at their beauty.

 _Beautiful creatures of God. I think._

Right?

…

I sat at Emily's kitchen table with my hands fisting in my hair, I couldn't believe this, any of this. I glanced back up at Emily's scarred, but beautiful face. She noticed that I was clutching my necklace, and I sighed, the sound of my head hitting the table was the only sound. Until she decided to break the silence.

"I know it's very overwhelming, and I wish this didn't happen to you so soon," she had put a hand on my shoulder.

I gazed up at her, "This is insane. Are you sure that this isn't just some crazy ass dream?" I jumped when someone pinched my side, I glanced up to see Embry smiling. "This is fucking overwhelming," I fisted my hands in my hair again.

"Did you just _curse_?" Embry raised an eyebrow.

 _Oh, jeez. I did._

I just stared at him, "maybe?" Embry laughed, and Emily glared at him before smacking him with her wooden spoon she was using to stir tomato sauce. "Can I please, just go home?"

"I'll take you home," My heart stuttered at the sound of Jacob's voice.

 _When did he get here?Apparently as soon as you said you wanted to go home._ I scoffed, inside my head.

I met his eyes, I averted because of the intensity. It made my heartbeat stutter, and quicken pace, meeting his eyes again as I stand up to walk over to him.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out about this," He looked down. "I know that your beliefs will curse us but-"

I cut him off, I lifted his chin so he would look in my eyes, "Just because of my beliefs will curse you." My eyes never left his, "Doesn't mean I will, I feel like something is going to happen," I looked away thoughtfully before meeting his again, I shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "I feel like God has a plan."

"So, you're the Jesus Freak," Jared Cameron came in from the living room.

"If I was a Jesus Freak, I'd be cursing you all to hell. I'm not like that. But I know I was brought here for a reason," I say.

They didn't say anything. I kinda didn't expect them too. Nor did I really anticipated them too. We all turned to the sound of a loud engine.

Jared swore, "Who is that?"

"Bella Swan," Embry answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Emily offered me a brownie that came fresh from the oven, I accepted, and walked over to take it. I took a bite of the warm, chocolatey goodness, "Thank you so much, Emily. These are amazing," I caught the crumbs before I placed my treat on a napkin.

In came an ivory woman with lustful, rich brown hair, and rosy cheeks. She smiled at the pack at the table before hugging Jacob, Emily turned to me, and smiled.

"Hey, vampire girl," Emily caught her attention, and went up to her to hug her.

"Hey, wolf girl," Bella blushed lightly, and hugged Emily back.

She caught my eye, and we both fidgeted before we met halfway. I was taller than her by three to four inches.Both of us we introduced ourselves at the same time, "Aries Woodlight," I grinned.

"Bella Swan," She giggled softly.

"I'm sorry," We both started, and stopped at the same time.

"Hi-"

"Oh my God!" Paul roared in laughter. "It's like they're in _sync_! You have both the same girls, Jakey!" Paul laughed, and went into the living room where Sam smacked him upside the head.

I was confused but so was Bella, "Um, you go first." She offered, and I smiled at her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet the Chief of Police's daughter. And the girl that Jacob had become obsessed over for the past, well, forever," I chuckled, nervously.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you as well, I thought that I'd meet you sooner rather than later," She smiled.

"Oh, well this is a first of actually hanging out with… all of them," We had glanced over at the wolves.

"I'm assuming that you know what they are?"

Wolves. _Shape-Shifters_.

"Oh yeah, I never thought that Paul Lahote will explode into a wolf. Or anyone for that matter, I knew that Paul would explode, but not into a huge wolf. I thought he'd have a brain aneurysm or something," She laughed, we sat down at the table.

Accepting a brownie from Emily, I brought my biten brownie, and sat across from Bella. Emily sat glasses of milk in front of us, and sat between us.

"Huh…" All the guys stared at us.

Mostly between me and Bella, "What?"

"Is that alright for them to be getting along so well? Are they going whip out nail polishes, and makeup?" Emily laughed at Paul's questions.

Bella and I glanced at each other, and then looked away, I shivered at the thought of being really girly.

"Aries, do you still want to go home or are you good?" Quil leaned toward me.

"I'm good, thank you." I took a drink of my milk before going back to my conversation with the two girls.

…

"So you, and Bella got along good," He was unsure if it was a question, or a surprising statement.

"Yeah, we did," I smiled. I watched my feet as we walked to my front door. "It's such a shame that she's being controlled by her boyfriend," I rubbed my tired eyes. "I didn't know that she had a sister," I looked up at Jacob.

"Yeah, her sister came in from staying with her mother," Jacob stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe you handled… everything well, I thought you'd start going into hysterics, and cursing us all," We both chuckled at that.

"I'll admit I'm kinda mad that your all forced to it all. And I'm kinda upset that the stuff in movies, and books are true, I'll admit it's cool but it's also not…" I glanced back up at him. "When I said I feel like I'm in this situation for a reason, it's getting stronger," He met my eyes. "Just because I have my beliefs, doesn't mean that I'll shut you out or curse you, that doesn't mean I'll drop my beliefs either."

Jacob smiled at that, and met my eyes, "I-I... thank you for being so gracious, and forgiving about it all, I didn't know what to think or expect," Jacob sat on the step below me.

"Your welcome, I think that I just need some more time to process it all," I stood up.

He nodded, "I can do that. Call me then, when you processed everything?"

I nodded at him, " Yeah. I'll talk to you later, then," I watched him go before shutting the door behind me.

"So, how was your evening?" Mom was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Eventful…" I sighed, "but I had fun," She gave me a look.

"I met a lot of his friends, and we hung out. I really had a good time," I smiled, and I then yawned.

"Well, it seems like you did. Go get some rest, I'll see you in the morning," she says.

I hugged, and kissed her on the cheek, Patch followed me upstairs as I went to bed.


End file.
